


Dream a little dream of Me

by Herlovestoryx



Series: MX Bingo! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Honeypup, Hyungkyun, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Changkyun lives in a ghost town. And it drives him insane.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a supernatural fic before. So please. Bare with me. 
> 
> Written for Monsta X's Bingo. Prompt: Supernatural AU.
> 
> Enjoy~

_It’s red. Red. Red. Red. **Red.** _

_And it continues to pool down all over the concrete floor. Never stopping- a continuous flow of wine liquid making marks at everything it touches._

_Changkyun steps back. Walks backwards fast and shakily, while the man that watches him smirks in delight and pleasure taking in everything Changkyun has to offer._

_“What’s the matter Changkyunie?” The man taunts, his fangs flashing so, so prettily in the reflection of the moonlight. Changkyun gulps at the sight of it, his back hitting the wall and the whispers of “No, please no” is uttered in the dark alleyway._

_The vampire smirks, his voice mocking once more. “What’s the matter Changkyunie?” The smirk widens, “Afraid of the dark?”_

And before anything sinister occurs, Changkyun wakes up to the sound of his alarm playing from his phone.

He’s late to school.

...

Changkyun lives in a ghost town. A legit one mind you. Not one of those metaphoric ones that people sigh about. But a real one.  A true one.

Changkyun lives in a ghost town. A motherfucking ghost town, where the ghost sing, and werewolves lurk, and vampires kill anyone that is remotely human. No one is safe and no knows it and freaks the fuck out of Changkyun ‘cause why does he have to know any of it? Why is he the only one that can see it? See them? See fucking visions that seem like dreams that only a kid would know? Why, why, why- someone fucking tell him-

Changkyun lives in a ghost town. And it drives him insane.

...

He’s tried to telling others before. He’s tried warning them. But they all think he’s crazy- not right. Mental. And all his warnings scatter onto the ground.

He’s tried to telling Jooheon that Minhyuk is still _here_ \- that his late sunshine boyfriend is still around him; crying and laughing at everything that Jooheon says and does, and though Minhyuk is now a ghost, though Minhyuk is now dead, the love that the blond had for Jooheon is still there. It’s still alive.  And it is seen in translucent eyes.

But the other boy never listens to him. And Changkyun stops trying.

(Minhyuk sends him sad apologetic smiles sometimes. Changkyun shoots him a smile back, and hopes to God that the spirit can’t see his tears).

Changkyun had tried telling Hyunwoo- tried warning the other boy about his math tutor. How there’s something not right about him- His eyes are a misty yellow, how he isn’t available to tutor Hyunwoo on days where there is a full moon. Hyunwoo dismissed all of Changkyun’s concerns. And now the older boy has been missing for two weeks- no trace or anything. His math tutor seems a little bigger though.

(Changkyun knew it would happen. Months before it even occurred. Saw it transpire in _a fucking dream_. He tried to change it. But Hyunwoo didn’t listen and Changkyun has lost another friend. Another person that he can’t replace and it hurts that _he_ knows and they _don’t_ ).

...

“There’s a new kid coming.” Kihyun says to him once Changkyun settles down into his seat.  Changkyun blinks at him and Jooheon who’s sitting next to him let’s out a depressed sigh before slumping down onto his desk, head down. Minhyuk is floating around the left side of Jooheon desk, attempting to play with his boyfriend’s hair (He seems to forget that he’s a ghost, and he can’t touch the same things that humans can. Changkyun lets a smile at the display of affection however).

The ghost is the only one who seems interested in the news of a new student, and he quirks an eyebrow at Kihyun.

“Who?” Minhyuk says.

“Who?” Changkyun repeats for the rest of them to hear.

“Dunno.” Kihyun replies back, taking out his notebooks and pens, “Just know that it’s a guy and he’s hot.”

“Hot?” Jooheon questions looking up to stare at Kihyun.

“That’s what the girls said. He’s apparently extremely ‘dreamy’.” Kihyun gags.

Minhyuk hums and the sound is mistaken as wind chimes.

A few minutes past of them not really doing anything other than avoid the topics of Minhyuk and Hyunwoo and all the shit that surrounds it, before their homeroom teacher enters. Alongside a boy that Changkyun has never seen before. And yet he seems familiar. He seems to be someone that Changkyun should know from somewhere.

The boy is beautiful. Eye- catching. Dreamy, like the girls had said.

He’s paled skinned though not unhealthy so. He’s tall too. Beautiful face structure and unique looking eyes. The new kid looks like a model- not a high school student.

He’s everything that a girl would dream of. And a guy too.

“This.” Their homeroom teacher says, “Is your new classmate. Chae Hyungwon.”

Changkyun hears Minhyuk’s gasp- high and loud, and Changkyun whips his head towards him.

The spirit seems to be in daze; eyes opened impossibly wide and mouth gaping.

“Dude” Jooheon says turning towards Changkyun, “Pay attention before Ms. goes savage on your ass.”

“Ok hyung.” Changkyun whispers, turning to face the teacher and the new kid.

Minhyuk’s gasp is still ringing in his ears.

...

Hyungwon ends up sitting behind Changkyun. Where Hyunwoo use to sit.

Jooheon scowls and Kihyun begins to protest but it dies before any words are spoken.

No one knows where Hyunwoo is. Except for Changkyun; who doesn’t have the heart to tell any of them.

Class starts, and notes are taken.

From the corner of his eye, Changkyun sees the Minhyuk stare hard at Hyungwon.

The spirits gaze is filled with nothing but hate and despair. The look makes Changkyun’s blood flow cold.

...

“You guys got a new student? No fair!” Hoseok pouts at them during lunch time. They’re all sitting at the canteen table, feebly playing with their mystery meat.

The table feels cold now that two people are no longer there (physically at least), but Hoseok tries to make up for it in his personality.

“So is she hot?” Hoseok leers.

“It’s a guy, hyung.” Kihyun answers back biting into his sandwich.

“Ok.” Hoseok rolls his eyes, “Is he hot?”

“Yes. He is. But he wouldn’t fall for your ugly ass.” Changkyun quips.

Hoseok scowls at him, before throwing his half eaten apple at Changkyun’s head. “Brat. You know he would. Look at me- how couldn’t he?”

“Maybe your vain self would scare him away.” Kihyun states, Jooheon nodding in agreement.

“I’m not vain. I’m just confident.”

“No you’re not Hoseokie hyung. You’re just vain” Minhyuk says, laughter bubbling in his voice. He floats above all of them, watching in amusement.

“No you’re not hyung. You’re just vain” Changkyun repeats. Minhyuk shoots him a grateful smile.

(Honestly it’s the only way Minhyuk can still communicate with the others. Day by day the spirit fades and Changkyun feels helpless. Just as helpless when Minhyuk died. If this is somewhat helping Minhyuk- making him feel some sort of ease before the ghost leaves and goes to the afterlife, then Changkyun is completely willing to help. )

Hoseok rolls his eyes at him, and the rest of them laugh.

“So” Hoseok drawls out, “Who is he?”

Before the question is answered, a new voice is heard.

“Hoseok.” Someone says behind Changkyun is a husky voice.

Hoseoks’s smile drops and he stands up.

“Hyungwon.”  Hoseok says.

Changkyun turns around, and there indeed is Hyungwon- standing and smiling softly at the other boy.

“You guys know each other?” Jooheon asks.

“Yeah.” Hoseok smiles, “We went to the same elementary school. With Minhyuk. Hyungwon moved before middle school though. We three still kept in some contact” Hoseok’s grin fades once more, “Listen Minhyukie-”

“I know.” Hyungwon sighs, “Mum told me. We-We’re gonna pay respect on Saturday. I-I can’t believe he’s gone.” Hyungwon’s eyes flutter to Jooheon. “You’re Jooheon right?” Jooheon nods and Hyungwon smiles sadly, “You’re all Minnie ever talked about. Joohoney this. Joohoney that. Ever since middle school when you two met. He really loved you, you know?”

“I know.” Jooheon states, looking at the canteen table.

“Good. Never forget that.”

The atmosphere is tense and Kihyun coughs awkwardly.

“Er Hyungwon shi, why don’t you sit with us?” Kihyun says.

The brunet is silent for a beat or two, before nodding. Hoseok makes a little space for him to sit and a conversation about nothing is erupted.

Changkyun glances up-quick and subtle at Minhyuk. The blond has the look again- the same look he gave Hyungwon back in the classroom. But this time Changkyun notices a difference.

The look is laced with Childhood affection and hurt.

...

_It’s red. Red. Red. Red. **Red.** _

_And it continues to pool down all over the concrete floor._

Changkyun shoots awake sitting up quickly and breathing heavily. He’s left dazed and confused on why he suddenly awoke; no recollection of the dream he had or whatever it was. It was too fleeting. Too short. Changkyun couldn’t analyse it if he tried.

The seventeen year old boy gives a quick glance to his digital clock. _4:57 am_ , gleams back at him in luminous green lighting.

Changkyun groans and flops back down onto his bed.

...

Over time Hyungwon joins them. Becomes apart of their little gang. He’s not a replacement, but he helps ease off the sadness the all feel.

Hyungwon becomes closer to them all. He play argues with Kihyun, and plays videogames with Jooheon. He and Hoseok are inseparable but yet Hyungwon seems to be notably the closet with Changkyun.

It’s started off extremely easily. Hyungwon asked on what the math homework was about. Changkyun told him and then proceeded to help the taller one in it.

Eventually they talk more. Laugh more. Share jokes and tease each other so much, that Changkyun feels like he can’t live as single day without it- without Hyungwon by his side.

(He lives to see the other boy happy. And he has an inkling that it is the same for him too).

They flow together like water. Click like a puzzle piece and Changkyun has never felt as happy as he does now.

Minhyuk scowls whenever he sees them together. Makes snarky remarks that only Changkyun can hear. He’s not sure why- questioned it to his dead hyung once but was ignored- though the factor that Minhyuk is snubbing one of his friends- his old friends one that was just as sad as them when he heard that Minhyuk had died- grates on Changkun’s nerves.

“Why are you so mean hyung?” Changkyun whispers to the ghost, late one night while Changkyun walks home, “what did Hyungwon hyung ever do to you? He’s so nice and you’re being an ungrateful bra-”

“He’s not showing his true colours” the blond mutters, “He’s not who you think he is Changkyunie believe me. Don’t trust him”

“Hoseok hyung seems to trust him just fine.”

“He’s lying to Hoseokie too.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes before sighing, “Are you just saying that hyung? Are you jealous or something?”

The ghost pouts, “No.”

“Do you think we’re replacing you?” Changkyun pauses at his walking. They’re in the middle of a park, halfway near to the gate that leads to the road that Changkyun lives on.

Wind blows. And it creaks the swing set behind them eerily.

“No I-”

“Hyung we love you. We’ll never replace you or Hyunwoo hyung.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say-”

“So what are you saying?” Changkyun says irate.

 Minhyuk sighs lowly. “Just don’t trust him ok?”

Changkyun starts re-walking.

...

_“What’s the matter Changkyunie?” The smirk widens, “Afraid of the dark?”_

Changkyun blinks awake. He stares blankly at his ceiling for a few seconds, before sighing out in anguish.

It’s the fifth time he’s had that vision in a month.

He can’t really call it a vision. Whatever it is, it’s hazy. Disjointed. He can’t seem to remember anything other than the colour _red._ Visions tend to be vivid and an abrupt play-by-play of the day. Visions stick in Changkyun’s mind for days on end, until whatever the vision predicts comes true. Normally within three days.

And additionally, visions don’t repeat. It happens once, and that it.

But yet, Changkyun can’t really dismiss whatever he’s seeing as a dream either. It’s too strange. Realistic. Different.

But the most important factor of it all is that the dream/vision/thing is about him.

Changkyun doesn’t tend to dream about himself and if he does it is always in third person. Nor does he have visions about himself either. Visions are always about his fiends, people in his town. Loved ones. It’s never him and Changkyun is glad for that factor.

Well. Except for one time.

Back when Changkyun started having these powers or whatever- all the way back to when he was seven, he had a reoccurring dream of him falling. Down some stairs in a house he was unfamiliar with. It always ended the same too; Changkyun with a swollen ankle unable to move. The vision was hasty and too disjointed to make sense of, so Changkyun dismissed it. He was only seven- he was barley able to make sense of his powers more or less see a distinction between his normal visions and dreams. So he paid it no mind, despite the factor that the dream kept repeating itself.

Until one day he and his family moved.

And on his first day inside his new home, Changkyun fell down the stairs.

His ankle was swollen for weeks.

....

Minhyuk keeps getting hazier and hazier as days go by. And Jooheon seems happier and happier as days go by also.

“Minhyuk” Changkyun whispers one day, while the others sit in the shade. Its summer time in school, and they all decided (Minus Hyungwon for some reason) to sit outside. Soon as they came out, Hyungwon dashed to the most shaded area- a big, floppy hat adoring his head. The others followed him, and now they’re all making jokes on Hyungwon’s stupid hat- too busy too notice Changkyun talking to basically thin air.

“Yeah?” Minhyuk replies slowly, weakly.

Changkyun looks at him in concern, “Are you ok?”

“Well I can’t feel anything Changkyunie” Minhyuk teases lightly, “I’m dead.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “I know hyung.”

Minhyuk sighs a little, “He’s accepting my death. Slowly though. I wasn’t sure if this day would come but I’m glad he is. He shouldn’t be stuck thinking that I would come back to him. At least in this life.”

“Is that why you’re fading away hyung?”

Minhyuk nods looking directly at Jooheon, eyes vacant. “Ghosts” the late blond says, “Only appear when a person that is mourning them refuses to accept the decreased death. It’s a little sweet in a way, but I can’t move on until he does.”

“He loves you.” Changkyun states.

“And I love him too. But I don’t want him to always think of me and fill like he can’t have a wonderful life without me. I'm dead Changkyunie. I can’t have a life anymore. But he still can.”

Both of them remain silent for a while, listening to the others joke and tease Hyungwon. Minhyuk frowns at the interaction but doesn't say anything regarding.

“There’s one thing I should tell you though. Before it’s too late.” Minhyuk says. The spirit turns towards Changkyun and ruffles the younger’s hair. Changkyun feels the coldness seep into his scalp.

“I didn't suicide” the ghost says.

“What? But we found you in a pool of blood hyung with a razor near you. There is no other explanation onto how you-”

“I was bitten. Deeply.”

Changkyun’s feels a chill.

“Vampire?”

Minhyuk nods.

“Who?”

Minhyuk doesn't reply.

...

“You’re actually such a nerd Changkyun. You’re worse than Kihyun and that honestly says something.”

“What do you want hyung?” Changkyun asks, eyes gazing away from the book he was reading to look up at the tall male. He smiles slightly at the sight of his tall friend. Hyungwon smirks down at him, before plopping himself down onto the library chair.

“Nothing.” Hyungwon replies, “Just wanted some company.”

“So go bother Kihyun hyung or Hoseok hyung.”

“Nope.” Hyungwon states, “I would much rather hang out with you.”

Changkyun blushes and looks down, “Shut up hyung” he mutters.

They fall into a comfortable silence. Changkyun reading, and Hyungwon watching him.

Hyungwon studies him- watches the quirk of Changkyun’s eyebrow. Gazes at the fullness of Changkyun’s lips. Stares hard at Changkyun's collarbone and neck.

The younger feels all of it- feels himself being caressed mentally. Somehow it seems more intimate.

“Stop that.” Changkyun mumbles.

“What?”

“Looking at me like you wanna eat me or something.”

Hyungwon grins, “But I do want to eat you Channie. You look really good.”

Changkyun sighs, “Go to sleep or something.”

...

The day Minhyuk complete fades is the day Jooheon comes to school with a smile on his face- no traces of tiredness or sadness anywhere. The aegyo boy smiles happily at the others, comments on Kihyun's new hair colour (The older one has now dyed it to a bright orange) and shares a joke with Hyungwon.

He seems so relaxed- so happy and peaceful. Changkyun wonders how many nights Jooheon had, since Minhyuk's death, that he slept restlessly.

"You seem to be in a good mood hyung" Changkyun says, not being able to help himself.

"Yeah." Jooheon smiles, "I feel better. Free or something. I just...I think I've came to terms with Minhyuk's suicide. I loved him but if he was depressed he never said anything. I could have helped. We all could've. But he didn't say anything. But...that wasn't my fault. Isn't my fault. It's not Minhyukie's either but I shouldn't shoulder everything on and blame myself. He wouldn't have liked that. He would've wanted me to move on."

There's silence among the friends, before Kihyun starts grinning, "Yeah he would have. It took you over a  year Lee Jooheon, to realise that Minhyuk's suicide was not your fault at all. A whole year!"

"Sorry." Jooheon says sheepishly and Jooheon, Kihyun and Hyungwon laugh. 

'It wasn't a suicide' Changkyun thinks, 'He was bitten by a vampire and none of you would even believe it.'

Changkyun sighs, tears prickling at the thought that Minhyuk is now completely gone from the world. And no one but him knows.

One of his best friends is gone- the other still "Missing" and Chagkyun still feels lost.

What's the point in having a super power when you can't even use it to your own advantage?

...

It's a little clear and obvious to his group of friends, that Chngkyun has a massive crush on Chae Hyungwon.

And that crush is apparently reciprocated.

"He so likes you." Jooheon drawls out as they head home from basketball practice, "Like really Changkyunie- you're not that oblivious!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Changkyun snarls back.

Jooheon snickers a little before going serious, "I'm honest Changkyun. You should see the way he stares at you sometimes. It's-it's the same way I use to stare at Minhyuk before we got together."

"The hopeless look?"

Jooheon hits him.

"No idiot. He stares at you like he's longing for something. He stares at you like you're everything he needs to survive."

...

It takes awhile before either of them say anything. And when they do ( Or well when Changkyun does) it's a rush of words that barley make a coherent sound.

"Pleasegooutwithmeokbye"

Hyungwon grabs his wrist before Changkyun actually leaves the classroom. It's late on a Wednesday night, and they're both the last ones to leave the classroom.

Hyungwon smiles down at the younger, and Changkyun feels himself flush at the attention.

"Is Friday night good?"

"Yeah." Changkyun sighs out, before jumping in alert. "Wait-what?"

"You're so cute Changkyunie." Hyungwon says, pecking Changkyun's lips quickly, "Of course I'll go out with you."

...

_'...The man taunts, his fangs flashing so, so prettily in the reflection of the moonlight.'_

Seven times.

Seven times, Changkyun has woken up because of the same fucking thing.

He doesn't remember any of it- which is more of the problem. He remembers bits and pieces.

He remembers the colour red. He remembers fangs-

_He remembers being so, so fucking scared and yet knowing full well on how it ends without seeing it._

Changkyun has never been so frustrated in his whole life. He's not sure if his visions are glitching or it's some weird hormone thing that's affecting his dreams and visions, but it's seriously starting to annoy the boy. Partly because _he doesn't know what any of it means-_

And he's not willing to know either.

...

When Friday finally comes, Changkyun is pretty much vibrating.

He was happy. Way to happy, and even he couldn't understand it.

It's not like he hasn't been on dates before. Or heck, it's not his first relationship either.

But there's something about Hyungwon that tips Changkyun upside down and makes him feel all kinds of butterflies. Hyungwon makes him sappy, and Changkyun has no idea onto why.

"Ew." Kihyun says, when they're finally, finally leaving school, "Look at how happy he is."

"I think it's cute." Hyungwon states, laying an arm on Changkyun's shoulders.

"Of course you would." Hoseok says, rolling his eyes, "You're the one who's making him happy."

Jooheon laughs and both Hyungwon and Changkyun glare at the rest of them.

"They're already starting to look alike hyung." Kihyun stage whispers.

 "Let's get out of here before they merge into one." Hoseok laughs back.

The three idiots then proceed to leave them alone; Changkyun feels nervous all of a sudden.

"Don't be scared, Changkyun-ah. I'll take care of you."

Changkyun believes him; has 100% trust that Hyungwon will keep him safe and this would be a wonderful evening- a wonderful beginning to their relationship. 

...

It's a little over 10pm when Changkyun and Hyungwon decide that it's time to go home.

They had spent a total of six hours together. Doing nothing and everything at the same time.

They had went to the arcade where Changkyun had beaten Hyungwon in every game they could afford to pay.

Later they had sushi at a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant that Hyungwon knew.The food was amazing, and Changkyun starts to plan on methods to convince Hyungwon to come back there again.

And they had finished off the date, by watching a film. 

In fairness they didn't actually watch it.

Throughout the whole 90 minutes of the movie, Changkyun had spent it with his lips attached to Hyungwon's mouth. Tasting and teasing the older male, till he filled up Changkyun's senses and he overloaded. 

They're tongues tied together. Breath mingled. Lips closed on one another in a deep kiss.

Their date had been perfect. Hyungwon had been perfect.

Everything had been perfect.

...

Until it wasn't.

It’s red. Red. Red. Red.   **Red.**

And it continues to pool down all over the concrete floor. Never stopping- a continuous flow of wine liquid making marks at everything it touches.

Changkyun steps back. Touching his bitten collarbone. Walks backwards fast and shakily, while the man that watches him smirks in delight and pleasure taking in everything Changkyun has to offer.

“What’s the matter Changkyunie?” The man taunts, his fangs flashing so, so prettily in the reflection of the moonlight. Changkyun gulps at the sight of it, his back hitting the wall and the whispers of “No, please no” is uttered in the dark alleyway.

(Changkyun now knows what those dreams mean. Now knows who killed his best friend. He knows everything. But it's too damn late)

The vampire smirks, his voice mocking once more. “What’s the matter Changkyunie?” The smirk widens, “Afraid of the dark?”

**Author's Note:**

> Changkyun is a Clairvoyant. Which means according to the Macmillan dictionary I found, that he can see into the future and/or communicate with the dead (such as ghosts).  
> I didn't know how to fit this info in so I decided to write it here.  
> :3


End file.
